


Lena-El

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cracky fic but you'll laugh, F/F, Half Song fic, Monty Python, Omega Lena, Omega Verse, Second chapter is song chapter, Smut Fic, Song fic, half smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: After marrying Kara, Lena feels it's time to have kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! By popular request here it is: Omegaverse SuperCorp. Hope it doesn’t suck (Still afraid that I’ll get 50+ comments telling me I suck at writing smut) This is based of like 5 different Omegaverse set of rules, so sorry if it’s weird but the Internet made it weird.

_‘I’m ready’_ Lena told herself over and over as she made the final arrangements in the small trap the CEO had set for the beautiful Kryptonian that had deemed a Luthor worthy of becoming her wife and bonded mate.

Lena couldn’t help but gently caress the bite mark in the base of her neck at the thought that she had been inducted into the mighty House of El.  A mark that indicated that she was bonded to one of Earth’s mightiest heroes and that God willing she would soon carry her pups and contribute to bring back a culture back to life.

Lena looked at the time and got the final piece in place by injecting herself a cocktail that would cause her to go into a heat, the syringe leaving her body just as the door to their penthouse clicked open.

“Lena, I’m home” Kara announced herself and felt like the world was swirling for a moment as the psychical connection between them felt the drugs in the Omega’s body.

“Darling!” Lena said with a sing-song tone from their room as she put a circular Band-Aid on the spot the syringe had gone into her veins and laid down on the bed, gulping down her nervousness as she told herself it would all work out fine “I’m in the bedroom. Got you something”

Kara gulped at hearing that, remembering of how the last time Lena had gotten her something they had spent the next day buying new furniture.

“You shouldn’t have” Kara called out as she took a deep breath and went to their bedroom prepared to be ridden like a horse at the Indiana Derby “I know you’re rich and all but I’d like to refrain from-”

Kara lost her train of thought at a funny sensation coming from her lower stomach: She knew she was excited knowing what was about to happen but getting a rock-hard erection after 5 seconds wasn´t something normal. She usually got like this when Lena showed her the lingerie not as she walked to the siren’s call.

When Kara walked in to the room, Lena sprung the trap with a remote controller she had made: The door closed automatically almost hitting Kara in the ass and a green light that Kara was all too familiar with took over the whole room.

“Kryptonite” Kara felt her powers draining almost instantly but she wasn’t feeling like death was dragging her cold fingers all over her body.

“Don’t worry” Lena’s smug face disconcerting Kara “It’s just like on the DEO training room”

Kara heard none of that explanation as the world started to give way to the smell of Omega in heat clogging the blonde’s senses.

“The boys in R&D came up with this thing” Lena explained coyly “It has a long name that I’ll have the marketing boys replace for something easier to pronounce”

Kara felt her awareness increasing and Lena had somehow became even more gorgeous than always; the curve of her ass made Kara want to lick and worship every bit of her wife’s skin and her thighs were so seductive the Kryptonian wanted to bury her head in between them to feel their softness as she worshipped her goddess of a wife even more.

It was until then that it clicked in Kara’s mind that Lena was lying completely naked and in heat even though they just had missed it because the thing decided to show up while Kara was away on a mission.

“What? How-Fuck” Kara’s mind hated and loved Lena’s heat in equal measures. Every pulse of Lena’s heart, every trace of scent and every last bit of visual stimulation the heroine received as Lena spread her legs in the bed and flashed Kara with the fruit between her legs. It all made it impossible for Kara to concentrate in anything, she couldn’t even make up her mind about getting undressed so she could rut the living shit out of her wife like Rao demanded.

“Chemical cocktail designed to trick the body into going into a heat. It’s fast-acting and the only side effect is that-” Lena got up from the bed and started to undress Kara slowly, running her hands over the toned body she had learned to adore and worship before pulling down Kara’s red skirt, not resisting the temptation to grope Kara’s member as she got the blonde out of her Supergirl skirt

“It renders mated Alphas useless, making the Omega the one charge of all the foreplay” Lena said devilishly against Kara’s ear and to accentuate how powerless Kara was Lena bit the hero’s earlobe hard enough to taste blood.

“Once you’re inside me you’ll feel like your old-” Lena was reminded she was in heat as glances at Kara’s package sent jolts of wanton need through her body like an electrocution “Your old, vigorous-self”

Kara groaned and willed her body to move but it was useless: Her mind was overloaded with sensations and the mere fact of trying to listen to Lena had proven a challenge. Kara groaned again when Lena got behind her and lifted her shirt, the Omega bending down to leave a trail of kisses as she moved the upper part of the costume upwards.

 By the time Lena was done getting rid of Kara’s bra (which involved Kara having her nipples played with teasingly for 5 minutes each) and her panties (10 minutes of Lena lazily stroking Kara’s cock) Kara was whimpering as she laid down in the bed while Lena cared only about testing her own resolve by nipping at Kara’s stomach, leaving red marks that were part Lena’s lipstick and part red marks of hickeys that would soon turn purple.

Kara groaned long and deep like a bull and Lena’s resolve had finally found its breaking spot as the sound reached her ears and that would’ve been enough to make he come right there hadn’t she remembered that she still needs to get impregnated.

“Kara” Lena said as she got on top of the hero “You are to pound me until candy comes out of my mouth, do I make myself clear?” The businesswoman ordered before sinking down in one go, Kara’s cock filling her all the way so deliciously her cunt started squishing as hard as it could trying to milk the Kryptonian Alpha.

 All Kara had felt was as if she had regained control of her body after being stunned, and then a rush. All that teasing, all that wanting as the smell of Lena’s heat tortured Kara adding to the occasional moans Lena would voice as she played with Kara came at the blonde and with strength that made it seem like if she hadn’t lost the yellow sun’s benefits flipped them over so Lena was pinned to the bed beneath a very stirred and angry Kryptonian.

“You filthy bitch” Kara yelled as she lifted Lena’s hip and pounded the business woman as hard as she could in an angle that though punishing to the mid-back of the Omega, allowed Kara to ram all the sweet spots inside Lena with each thrust

“You’re fucking evil” Kara yelled as she started a rhythm that was almost neck breaking “If I had my superstrength I would be breaking your pelvis right now to teach you a lesson”

“More” Lena screamed as Kara started to ram into her so hard the bedpost was slamming against the wall hard as Kara’s rhythm increased, moans becoming wails of pleasure and Lena not caring about her voice.

“I’m going to fucking knot you daily for a month once I get my powers back” Kara threatened Lena carelessly, more focused on how Lena’s pussy was sucking her in every time she thrusted forward “If you don’t get pregnant, you’ll at least be able to pull cheese out of there with all my milk inside you”

Lena would’ve laughed at that hadn’t Kara flipped them over and change from missionary to doggy in the blink of an eye. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and started throwing them against her lap, every once in a while smacking the CEO’s ass like if it was a Mexican telenovela character.

“You love that?” Kara said when she noticed Lena was sobbing in joy at being ruffed up like that. Kara would generally be kind but Lena had overdone the teasing and now the Kryptonian only felt like getting her rocks off, not even noticing her knot was starting to inflate.

“Fill me, up. Kara, please!” Lena repeated like a prayer, the lower parts of her body tense and nerves balancing on the edge of release. She reached out to grip Kara’s hip and drag her nails on the blonde’s firm ass.

Sobbing Lena urged her wife closer, urged her to do what the CEO had been dreaming of for a while now:  To pour rivers inside her; to put all their love in one sublime action and fill her to the brim with alien seed, making her pregnant with pups that would change the world forever.

When the knot finally slid in with a muted pop, Lena quivered, shallow thrusts and feminine growls next to her ear pushing her over the edge with a cry that destroyed what was left of the black-haired beauty’s voice

Jerking back and forth, her climax making every muscle in her body clench in delight, she barely noticed the sudden stiffness of Kara’s lean form until the other woman moaned into her neck, long and low as the knot inside Lena swelled to its full volume and even had the CEO been capable of recognizing the exhaustion in her bones, it was impossible to stop a second orgasm from building.

The sensation in her lower stomach burst as Kara finally released with a last powerful thrust, thick rivulets of cum filling her wife up. Mixed with Lena’s own wetness, the liquid seed would have trickled out of her if it hadn’t been for the throbbing knot plugging the businesswoman up tight.

Kara’s hips shook as she released load after load; her thrusting now slow and more instinctual than anything else while Lena’s mind faintly told the Luthor nothing of what Kara has blowing inside her had a chance to escape and Lena took it all even more gladly.

Clenching around the bulge inside of her that was stretching her almost her too much all Lena could do was revel on the sensation of being impregnated by Kara and then the biggest pro of marrying Kara made its appearance.

As Kara’s orgasm started to die out, the continuous clenching from Lena’s womanhood caused the Alpha’s knot to unleash even more sperm. It was like if Kara was coming for the first time all over again except for the fact Kara was now clinging onto Lena like a lifeline, for the Alpha’s body was exhausted but her cock just kept spewing cum, squirt after squirt of Kryptonian seed filling Lena even further.

The violent thrusts, the moans Kara made as she kept coming and Lena’s self-induced heat all combined and Lena came again, and this starting a cycle: Lena would come wildly and the CEO’s quivering pussy would massage Kara’s knot and by the time Lena’s orgasm subsided Kara had been stimulated to the point that the erratic thrusts she was pounding Lena with became reenergized as Kara came again, full force and filling Lena with cum to the point it was only because of Kara’s knot the bed wasn’t doused in alien sperm.

After this happening 5 times there was a last trust, a last trickle of cum, before Kara stilled her movements and collapsed on top of her bonded Omega. Their hurried breaths the only sounds filling the air in the room.

“That has to be at least a litter of 7. Not bad for our first one” Lena said utterly fucked and all Kara was able to do was snuggled closer as she enjoyed her knot finally being done pouring a monsoon of sperm inside Lena and whispered in her wife’s ear before passing out “And they said married life is sexless”


	2. Birth Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Kara and Lena enjoy the family they created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been asked by so many to make a continuation to this fic but I couldn't do it by so many reasons. This started as a joke with a friend from college. (Roy, cualquier pedo es tu culpa, weon!).

As Kara saw her new born pups, she fell in love with each and every one of them just like she had fallen in love with her wife.

“Lena” Kara whispered tenderly and the exhausted Omega smiled tenderly at the face that her bonded Alpha had: It was so sweet and tender and so full of love for the lives they had brought to this world that it made Lena’s heart melt and thank her lucky stars for having such an amazing person in her life “They’re so beautiful”

Kara approached her Omega and kissed her sweaty forehead tenderly and both shared a tender moment of just looking into each other’s eyes, silently reaffirming their never ending love for each other until Lena broke the silence.

“I think there’s more people that would love to meet them” Lena said, her voice filled with love for the children that she had had with Kara as Kara left Lena’s side and opened the door that gave way to the corridor of the mansion Lena had taken Kara and the other children to live in when it became clear they weren’t having just a few pups.

“Who would like to meet your new brothers and sisters?” Kara said eagerly and a choir of cheers of joy was heard as some of the 39 (now 45) children Lena and Kara had as their own made their way into the room. Some were natural children from Lena’s heats, some were from the induced heats that Lena found out to be more fruitful and some were adopted but they loved them all the same.

The children that were in Lena and Kara’s room where the ones that were too curious about their new siblings like to leave their moms to themselves after the tremendous task that was child birth and had been told ad nauseam by their older siblings to not make a fuss about their new brothers and sisters as they were easily scared, being new to the world.

“Gee, and to think Aunt Alex actually had joked about you guys making enough babies to have your own football team” Faora Lena-El, their oldest daughter came in after all her smaller siblings had poured into the room.

“You know it. I just can’t help myself and love your mom to the ends of this unending universe” Kara said happily and Faora just snorted at the fluff ball that was her mom, and then took a glance at her mum and pitied her if only a little.

“Seriously, I don’t know how you guys handle all of us” Faora knew that even though they were so many and their professions so demanding, their parents still loved them all and made everything possible to make each and every one of them feel the love and kindness that was the foundation of their family.

“I became easy once you started looking after each other and helped us in house chores” Lena said off handedly and Kara just pecked her wife’s lips quickly, making at least five of their children yelp in disgust at their parent’s demonstration of affection.

[Kara’s heart was so full of joy she suddenly started singing out of nowhere a song that made Lena chuckle and Faora facepalm:](https://youtu.be/k4mGrNGuJTM?t=8s)

_There are Thanagarians in the galaxy._  
_There are Tamaranians._  
_There are Korugarians and Chitauri, and then_  
_There are those that come from Daxam, but_  
_I've never been one of them._

Kara dashed and took one of her newborn pups and lifted it up in the air like they were the new ruler of the world after being anointed then sang while doing a little dance that Lena, lying down in their bed exhausted, found ridiculously adorable:

_I'm a proud Kryptonian,_  
_And have been since before I was born,_  
_And the one thing they say about Kryptonians since Krypton blew up is:_  
_They'll take you as soon as you're warm._

_You don't have to be a six-footer._  
_You don't have to have a great brain._  
_You don't have to have any clothes on. You're_  
_a Kryptonian the moment your Sire came,_

_Because_

At this cue Faora started humming along, giving in to the happy tune and the feeling of joy in the atmosphere:

_Every child is sacred._  
_Every child is great._  
_If a child is not raised well,_  
_Rao gets quite irate._

_Every child is sacred._  
_Every child is great._  
_If a child is not raised well,_  
_Rao gets quite irate._

Faora couldn’t help it and started to sing, her mother turning around in surprise at hearing her daughter’s angelical voice:

_Let the Daxamites spoil theirs_  
_On their crappy planet._  
_Rao shall make them pay for_  
_Each child that becomes a lying womanizer._

Suddenly both Faora and Kara started dancing and prancing around the spacious room doing a little dance that had Lena giggling like if she was being tickled to death:

_Every child is wanted._  
_Every child is good._  
_Every child is needed_  
_In this galaxy._

Lena decided to add her little grain into what was quickly becoming another cherished family moment of the sort that Lena once thought she would never have in her life:

_Korugarians, Tau, Chitauri,_  
_Spoil theirs blatantly,_  
_But Rao loves those who treat their_  
_Children with great care._

Suddenly the children gathered in the room started prancing around the room and imitated their mom and oldest sibling and sang along to the tune that their mom sang:

_Every child is sacred._  
_Every child is great._  
_If a child is not raised well,_  
_Rao gets quite irate_

Children from other parts of the house choired back at the tune that had filled the house’s air:  
_...Rao gets quite irate._

The El-Luthor household joined in singing and dancing in this beautiful moment and all over the house you could hear the song being said cheerfully, all hearts filled with joy with the new arrivals

_Every child is sacred._  
_Every child is good._  
_Every child is needed_  
_In your galaxy!_

_Every child is useful._  
_Every child is fine._  
_Rao needs everybody's._  
_Mine!_  
_And mine!_  
_And mine!_

_Let the Daxamites spoil theirs_  
_O'er mountain, hill, and plain._  
_Rao shall strike them down for_  
_Each child that's raised in vain._

_Every child is sacred._  
_Every child is good._  
_Every child is needed_  
_In your neighborhood._

_Every child is sacred._  
_Every child is great._  
_If a child is not raised well,_  
_Rao gets quite iraaaaaate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cracky I am now the top most-wanted person in every mayor drug enforment agency on this planet. Would you guys like a side fic of Kara, Lena and Faora doing family stuff? If so let me know and leave the prompt that you would love I wrote. Also: Please leave a review and check out my other works and give them love too!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this reads funny. Please go check my other works and let me know what you think by leaving comments! Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines


End file.
